


нежность

by attazza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attazza/pseuds/attazza
Summary: pwp без особого сюжета, с чувствами и нежными жестами. совсем капелька моих кинков и немного противоречий.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	нежность

**Author's Note:**

> первая публикация - https://ficbook.net/readfic/7288171
> 
> таймлайн – эра фильма The Last. чтобы увидеть одежду, описанную в фике, загуглите naruto the last и kakashi the last.

Какаши, едва касаясь, провел рукой по плечам и спине, пощекотал легким движением бока, прильнул губами к шее, оставил поцелуй. Не то, чтобы Наруто был напряжен ( _он был)_ , но эти касания и движения словно позволили выдохнуть, хоть и немного принужденно. Рука Какаши легла на правое плечо Наруто, и он накрыл ее своей левой ладонью. Мерное дыхание в районе затылка грело кожу ( _и душу_ ). Какаши отстранился, отнял руку, встал с кровати, где сидел Наруто, и потрепал его по коротким (не то, что еще три года назад) волосам. Встав за спиной Наруто, он начал раздеваться. Шуршание одежды привлекло внимание Наруто, и он немного повернул голову к Какаши. Он пришел без жилета, на котором крупно написано: «Шестой Хокаге», — и оставил хитай еще при входе, сейчас Наруто видел как он стягивает темно-синию, почти черную форменную водолазку. Для Наруто это происходило очень медленно — Какаши специально так разоблачался или у него что-то заело в голове? Как бы то ни было, Наруто смотрел как плотная ткань отступает, и взору голубых глаз предстают клеточки сетчатой футболки — она не была частью формы, но такую носили почти все шиноби. Когда водолазка была снята, Какаши небрежно сложил ее и положил рядом, на кровать.

Едва футболка оказалась там же, Наруто отвел взгляд, рассматривая свою комнату, однако он не отвернулся. На стуле рядом со столом висела его черная куртка с приколотой на левом рукаве красной повязкой, на которой был изображен знак водоворота. На столе лежали поясные сумки для сюрикенов и взрывных печатей, рядом, на полу, валялась набедренная кобура для кунаев. На свободных полках книжного стеллажа, заваленного литературой, « _обязательной к прочтению_ », как говорил Какаши-сенсей, _скопился приличный слой пыли_. На комоде у двери лежала поясная прямоугольная, больше напоминавшая контейнер, сумка Какаши, его кобура и хитай.

Сам Какаши сидел спиной к Наруто на другой стороне кровати, складывая брюки. На нем уже не было маски. Его бледная, исполосованная белесыми шрамами спина и серебристая макушка смотрелись очень странно в ярко выкрашенной комнате. Он даже на серой простыни выглядел слишком… _контрастно_. У самого Наруто кожа была смуглая, а белая футболка (на размер больше, чем нужно) и блонд только подчеркивали это (хотя этот блонд начал выгорать и становиться рыжеватым, середина лета как-никак). Только Какаши поднялся, и взгляд Наруто скользнул по ягодицам, тесно обтянутым трусами, как он сразу же отвернулся, не в силах совладать с краской, прилевающей к лицу и ушам. Но Какаши, повернувшись, заметил. Наверное, потому что неприкрытая шея Наруто, выглядывавшая из широкого выреза, тоже была слегка покрасневшей. Какаши негромко усмехнулся, но в тишине, прерываемой лишь нервным сопением Наруто и мерным дыханием Какаши, было сложно не услышать этот звук.

Какаши обошел кровать, вставая слева от Наруто, опершего локти в колени, и положил руку на его плечо, нежно сжимая. Наруто задрал голову и заглянул в красивое лицо Какаши, ободрился и расправил плечи, убрав локти с коленок. Какаши немного наклонился к нему и потянул футболку за нижние края, стягивая ее. Наруто послушно поднял руки, оставаясь, как и Какаши, в одних трусах. Он поднялся на ноги и подошел вплотную к Какаши, укладывая свои руки ему на плечи и заглядывая тому в темные глаза. Какаши показалось в тот момент, что он ослепнет от того, какие яркие и лучистые лазурные глаза напротив, поэтому подался лицом вперед, устраивая свои ладони на талии Наруто и чувствуя, что его руки с плеч переползают на шею, скрепляясь за ней и не оставляя ни единого шанса на побег. Но Какаши не сбежал бы, ни за что, не тогда, когда он чувствует на своих губах кисло-сладкий вкус апельсина, который Наруто съел полчаса-час назад. Нежные и неторопливые поцелуи — то, за что оба отдали бы все что угодно, но этого никто не требовал. Такие моменты они ценить умели и прятали их в своих сердцах, сохраняя навсегда. _Хотя ни один, ни другой об этом никогда не говорил._

«Я тебя люблю, » — оторвавшись от губ Наруто, торопливо и тихо проговорил Какаши, опуская взгляд с искрящихся глаз. Наруто не отвечал, но улыбался так искренне, что сомнений не оставалось — любовь взаимная. Он немного приподнялся на носочках и, убрав широким жестом волосы с лица, поцеловал Какаши в лоб. Этот жест нежности заставил сердце сжаться, ведь поцелуй в лоб — знак заботы и искренности. Вряд ли, конечно, Наруто разбирается в языке жестов, но…

Если до этого для Наруто все было словно в замедленной съемке, то с этого момента, с поцелуя в губы, все стало совсем наоборот — если, например, спросить у него, целовал ли он Какаши в лоб или нет, или как оказался на кровати, Наруто бы не ответил. Все неслось, бежало и размывалось, деталей было не разобрать, мыслей не осталось — _только чувства_ : щемящая нежная любовь и ощущение безопасности, которое всегда появлялась, когда Какаши был рядом. Помимо этого, Наруто чувствовал, как трусы становятся тесны. Какаши, быстро и ловко уронивший Наруто на постель, сел рядом, согнув под собой одну ногу и свесив с кровати другую, опираясь на локоть и водя кончиками пальцев по торсу, от шеи до ключиц, от ключиц до пресса, по нему переходя на бока щекотливыми движениями. Наруто всхлипнул — он едва удерживал смех. Какаши быстро прильнул к улыбке Наруто, чтобы сразу отстраниться и посмотреть ему в глаза. Губы Какаши были на идеальном уровне для поцелуя в нос — и он поцеловал Наруто в самый кончик. «Поцелуй в нос — символ симпатии и… доверия, » — думал Какаши, отстраняясь совсем, чтобы продолжить вызывать на коже Наруто мурашки одними только касаниями. Он же усмирил свой смех, и теперь легкие ласки казались не простым щекотанием, а действительно приятной нежностью, которой он наслаждался, дыша через раз. При виде такого Наруто — с закрытыми глазами, но подрагивающими веками и ресницами, с едва высунутым кончиком языка и неровно вздымающейся грудью — Какаши охватил жар, желание понемногу приходило. Он уже не молод — у него не встает по первому зову, как, например, у Наруто, но именно он действовал так на Какаши — его смущение перед каждым разом, как перед первым, его отзывчивость и чувствительность.

Какаши был _твердо_ уверен что он конченный извращенец, раз уж у него _твердо_ встает на краснеющих мальчиков, едва вышедших из подросткого возраста.

Он прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не застенать от одного вида разомлевшего, трепетавшего Наруто. Осознание, что такого Наруто видит только он, грело душу (и, чего уж таить, эго) Какаши. Проведя уже раскрытой ладонью по прессу, он залез на кровать с ногами, полностью. Наруто приоткрыл глаза, почувствовав, как рядом прогибается матрас на пружинах. Какаши взялся за края трусов Наруто и потянул вниз. Он уперся пятками в постель и приподнял задницу, чтобы легче было снять ненужную сейчас вещь. Какаши устроился между ног Наруто, согнув их в коленях, а он сам оперся локтями, смотря не без легкого румянца на то, как Какаши медленно оттягивает кожицу на самом кончике, оголяя ярко-розовую головку. «Почти как цвет его губ… или сосков, » — шире растягивая ухмылку, подумал Какаши. Он медленно проводил рукой вверх и вниз, заставляя Наруто краснеть еще больше, но уже не от смущения (вернее, не только от этого), а от все сильнее скручивающегося возбуждения, от жары, от ясного взгляда прямо в глаза. «Ка… каши…» — тихо слетело с его губ, и он сразу же впился зубами в нижнюю. Какаши, со своими чертями во взгляде, вопросительно промычал и сильнее сжал ладонь, опуская руку до самого основания. Наруто громче обычного выдохнул застоявшийся в легких воздух, хотя ему самому показалось, что он в голос крикнул и горячий воздух из него выбили сильным ударом в солнечное сплетение. Одной рукой он держал край подушки, а вторую устроил на своем согнутом колене и, когда ощущения были очень (слишком) сильны, впивался ногтями в кожу, сдирая ее чуть не с мясом. Но когда Какаши высунул язык наружу и слегка лизнул, у Наруто перед глазами взрывались фейерверки, хотя он и смотрел на Какаши и не смел отвести взгляда. Он взял в рот насколько хватило — Какаши не любил глубокие отсосы, но любил ласкать Наруто. Он помогал себе рукой, одновременно с этим играя языком с уздечкой, тыкая кончиком в уретру, чувствуя терпкий вкус. Наруто громко вздыхал, стараясь сразу не сорваться на крик.

— Почему сдерживаешься? — лениво спросил Какаши, с звонким чмоком оторвавшись от своего занятия.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Наруто, больше не опираясь локтями, ложась на спину и вперивая взгляд в потолок.

— Не надо, — коротко бросил Какаши и продолжил обводить языком вокруг головки.

Наруто прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, словно отбрасывая все внешние раздражители и концентрируясь на ощущениях. Он, как и сказал Какаши, решил не сдерживаться. Он часто и коротко что-то вскрикивал, музыка для ушей Какаши. В конце концов Наруто затих, затрясся и среди тишины громко охнул, и на лицо успевшего отстраниться Какаши полетели белесые капли. «Скорострел, » — ехидно подумал он, вставая с кровати. Со стола он взял большую пачку влажных салфеток, которыми стер сперму с лица. Пока Наруто валялся в мягкой неге, Какаши достал из третьего снизу ящика стола полупустую бутылочку смазки, а из четвертого — презерватив. Он уже досконально выучил расположение всех предметов у Наруто. Вернувшись к нему, Какаши положил куда-то в сторону все, что вытащил, и сел так же, как и в начале, — сбоку от Наруто. Какаши легко ущипнул его за бок, на что тот возмущенно заворчал и приподнял голову. Встретив мягкий и нежный взгляд Какаши, он и сам стал мягким, как подтаявшее масло. Он широко улыбнулся и поднялся с постели, садясь напротив Какаши. Он пару мгновений смотрел на его красивое лицо, после подаваясь вперед, делая упор на ладони и колени, чтобы оставить совсем невесомый поцелуй на щеке.

— Все… Ты… давай, ложись, — сбивчиво проговорил Какаши. _Его всегда смущали поцелуи в щеку._

Наруто задорно хихикнул и перевалился на живот, подкладывая подушку под живот и грудь, обнимая последнюю. Он взглянул на Какаши через плечо, хитро щурясь. Какаши вдохнул воздуха, привел свое сердцебиение к обычному состоянию и выдохнул. Этот мальчишка доведет его до инфаркта. Какаши взял в руки тюбик со смазкой и с щелчком открыл его. Наруто весь напрягся, но расслабился почти мгновенно, спасибо контролю каждой мышцы в теле. Какаши, особо не церемонясь, щедро вылил прохладную смазку прямо на промежность, из-за чего Наруто пискнул и снова напрягся, и снова расслабился. Какаши положил ладонь на ягодицу, немного оттягивая ее, чтобы лучше было видно дырку, полностью расслабленную и блестящую от смазки. Он провел по ней большим пальцем, немного, едва ощутимо надавливая. Наруто едва слышно выдохнул, сжимая подушку сильнее. Какаши отнял руку и встал с кровати, чтобы снять трусы. Он взял презерватив, открывая пакетик с тихим шуршанием. Раскатав его по члену и выдохнув с едва слышным стоном, он снова пристроился позади Наруто, поглаживая его по бокам и спине.

— Расслабься, — тихо прошелестел Какаши.

— Я и так уже, — лениво, но с тем же веселым возбуждением в голосе промычал Наруто, утыкаясь лицом в кровать, из-за чего произнесенное им было едва слышно.

Но Какаши и не нужно было слышать его ответ, а Наруто не нужно было слушать совета Какаши. Ну, не в первый же раз, чего уж им. Но Какаши чувствовал, что сказать это _нужно_. Привычка, утратившая со временем свое значение, — все еще привычка, вторая натура. У Какаши натура эта — забота о Наруто, желание предупредить, обезопасить, сделать как лучше. И оба с этим смирились.

Какаши приставил головку ко входу, снова оттягивая одну ягодицу в сторону, свободной рукой держа свой член. Он притирался, размазывал смазку по промежности, но не предпринимал, в сущности, ничего. Когда Наруто извел все свое терпение и чуть не прогрыз наволочку, он повернулся к Какаши, недовольно щуря глаза и сказал: «Быстрее, даттебайо», на что Какаши только фыркнул, так же криво улыбаясь. Он все же подался вперед, входя медленно. Наруто уткнулся обратно в постель, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях и чувствуя, как его член снова встает. Какаши, привыкший к Наруто и хорошо изучивший его тело, ждал, пока он не начнет ерзать и ворчать, показывая, что готов к продолжению. Это случилось скоро, когда Наруто подался бедрами назад, немного перенося свой вес на колени, но все еще лежа грудью на подушке. Какаши почувствовал, как его член сдавливает мягкой теплотой, и, вцепившись в место, где тазовые кости Наруто, остановил его движение, выпуская первый полноценный стон. У Наруто от этого звука прошли мурашки по телу. Какаши глубоко дышал, на выдохе выдавая порывистое «Ах-ха-хах…», и понемногу двигался вперед, немного щурясь. Наруто рвано дышал, через раз-два пропуская выдох. Когда Какаши вошел до конца плавным движением, он чуть не хныкнул от того, как его мышцы сжимаются вокруг члена Какаши, слабо пульсируя. Какаши замер ненадолго и двинул бедрами назад, создавая трение, от ощущения которого Наруто что-то пискнул, вцепившись в подушку.

— Какаши, — Наруто протянул его имя, шипя на последнем слоге.

— М? Что такое? — спросил Какаши. — Больно?

— П-пож-жалуйста… — прохныкал Наруто, утыкаясь лбом в сложеннные перед перед собой руки.

— А? Что «пожалуйста»?

Наруто не ответил, только сильно подался назад, заставляя Какаши громко и коротко вскрикнуть. И он понял, _что «пожалуйста»_. Какаши жестче сжал пальцы на боках Наруто и резко насадил его до конца, после чего очень медленно отодвинул его от себя. Наруто тихо и протяжно стонал, почти скулил, чувствуя, как Какаши «вертит и крутит» его как ему угодно. Хотя это было не совсем так — Какаши знал, как Наруто нравится больше, и делал именно так, то есть «вертел и крутил» как ему вздумается. Да, Наруто из тех, кому нравится погрубее, однако Какаши не позволял себе лишнего. Он умел балансировать между «больно-приятно» и «больно-больно», и Наруто от этого чуть не расплывался под ним.

Какаши легко, но ощутимо приложил ладонь на ягодицу Наруто, отчего он вскрикнул, напрягся и снова расслабился. Он полностью вытащил свой член из Наруто и легко похлопал его по спине, и он перевернулся, с наслаждением расслабляя напряженные плечи, ложась на спину и широко расставляя ноги, с развязно улыбаясь Какаши. Он только коснулся коленей Наруто и провел ладонями по бедрам, останавливаясь уже у самого паха. Какаши взял тюбик со смазкой, чтобы было еще легче двигаться в теле Наруто. Он выдавил смазку себе на пальцы, немного согрев ее, размазал по члену и выдавил небольшое количество на яички Наруто, отчего он вскрикнул, ощущая, как прохладная субстанция течет вниз. Какаши снова, как и в начале, растер смазку по колечку мышц, но какое-то количество все равно стекло на простынь. Наруто закусил щеку изнутри и от напряжения весь покраснел, и был готов чуть не плакать от наполнявшего его тело возбуждения. Какаши безучастно смотрел в сторону, левой рукой растирая смазку по своему члену, а правой — по анусу Наруто. Когда он услышал, что под ним что-то начало издавать звуки между мурчанием и скулежом, он словно очнулся и, неоднозначно улыбаясь, оставил свое занятие, и принялся за более приятное. Наруто задрал ноги повыше, примерно на уровне плеч Какаши, а он в свою очередь поставил одну руку справа от Наруто, левой направляя свой член. Снова войдя в него, он поставил и левую руку рядом с корпусом Наруто и резко двинулся вперед, выбивая стоны. Он накрыл сжатый кулак Наруто своей ладонью, и он раскрылся, и Какаши смог переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Наруто, крепко сжимая его руку. Какаши уже менее сдерживал себя, двигая бедрами все чаще и резче, а Наруто под ним стал как оголенный провод, бьющий током. Какаши, упираясь рукой о ладонь Наруто, снова начал водить пальцами по его коже заставляя того, чуть не визжать от легких и колюще-приятных касаний, сильно сжимая руку Какаши.

Какаши любил иногда помучать Наруто. Он понимал, что эти тринадцать лет разницы в возрасте давали ему лишние минут десять в постели, и, когда Наруто, был готов кончить, стирая ладонь в мозоли и чувствуя как внутри него двигается член, Какаши брал его за руку и под видом нежной близости переплетал их пальцы обеих рук, сцеловывая визжаще-скулящие стоны с губ. А самому Наруто казалось, что это он невовремя собирается кончить. Но Какаши, научившийся ловить малейшие изменения в лице Наруто, никогда бы в этом не признался. Это случилось и сейчас, и Какаши, держа обе ладони Наруто в своих руках и целуя его по всему лицу, трахал его с еще большей отдачей, слыша по стонам, как Наруто едва держится от того, чтобы не вырвать хотя бы одну руку и не начать наяривать так, чтоб кончить с фейерверками перед глазами.

Темп возрос, Наруто на пределе, Какаши получает садистское удовольствие от вида изнемогающего под ним Наруто.

«Ка…каши…» — просипел Наруто тихо, после чего почувствовал, как он [Какаши] накрыл его член своей рукой, и вскрикнул пронзительно и высоко. Какаши дрочил ему не в лад со своими движениями бедер, поэтому Наруто метался под ним, не зная, чего он хочет: продлить короткое касание с рукой или насадиться до самого конца.

Через пару минут Наруто замолчал, затрясся, сжался и уже с пронзительным, громким стоном кончил, крича « _Какаши-сенсей_!». Какаши вышел из него и, сдернув презерватив, быстро начал дрочить, сжимая немного у самой головки и обводя ее большим пальцем. Он кончил прямо на растраханного и выпавшего из мира сего Наруто и просидел рядом еще немного, приводя в порядок внутренние процессы. Все еще тяжело дыша, он встал с кровати и взял все ту же пачку салфеток, чтобы устроиться обратно и вытереть с Наруто сперму, которая уже начала подсыхать. Он уже начал налаживать связь с миром и смотрел, как любовно и заботливо Какаши вытирает лужицы белесой субстанции с его, Наруто, тела. Также он стер излишек смазки прямо с дырки. На полу уже собралась приличная горка из использованных салфеток.

— Наруто, — прохрипел Какаши, уже стоя на ногах, — вставай, надо простынь сменить.

— Какаши, — протянул противно Наруто, с трудом переворачиваясь на бок. — Ну, зачем? Неужели так плохо?

— Высохшая смазка вперемешку с потом и спермой — не лучшее сочетание, которое может контактировать с кожей с утра, — поучительно сказал Какаши, складывая руки на груди.

Наруто вымученно простонал и перекатился к краю кровати, вытакивая из-под себя простынь, комкая ее и бросая Какаши в ноги. Сам он остался валяться на голом матрасе. Какаши закатил глаза и вздохнул, подбирая простынь и отправляя ее в корзину для белья в ванной. Он достал со второй сверху полки шкафа свежее постельное белье и, вытащив простынь из комплекта, накрыл ею кровать и Наруто. Он высунулся из-под тонкой ткани и, с трудом перекатившись обратно, начал поправлять постель. Какаши усмехнулся лени Наруто и начал поправлять простынь с другой стороны.

Уже лежа в кровати, Какаши неожиданно спросил у почти уснувшего Наруто:

— Почему ты назвал меня «Какаши-сенсей»?*

— М? — Наруто разомкнул глаза, пару раз моргнул и уже ясно смотрел на красивый, словно выбитый из мрамора, профиль Какаши, смотрящего в никуда. — Когда это?

— Ну, знаешь, — на лице Какаши снова появилась эта его кривая улыбка, — тогда, когда ты кончил.

Наруто пару секунд молчал, чувствуя что снова начинает краснеть от неловкости.

— Мы уже не учитель и ученик, — заметил Какаши, поворачиваясь к Наруто, натянувшему тонкое одеяло до самых ушей.

— Я знаю, даттебайо, — буркнул Наруто. — Случайно вырвалось.

Какаши улыбнулся и потрепал Наруто по волосам, как делал это и шесть-семь лет назад. Он закинул на Наруто свою руку, как бы обнимая. Сам Наруто высунулся из-под одеяла и так же обняв Какаши, как и он его, сказал: «Спокойной ночи», — почти мгновенно засыпая. А Какаши еще долго смотрел на сопевшего Наруто, гладил по волосам, считал едва заметные веснушки и просто наслаждался тем чувством, которое грело его израненную душу, — именно грело, не жгло, а нежно делилось теплом. Именно это тепло он и искал всю свою длинную (для шиноби, конечно) жизнь, полную потерь и страданий. Он прошептал в ночную тишину: «Спокойной ночи, Наруто», — и заснул.

**Author's Note:**

> * ответ на вопрос – наруто крашнулся в какаши когда они были в отношениях учитель-ученик (на самом деле у меня просто кинк на «-сенсей», «-сама» и «-семпай»)


End file.
